Hapan
Hapans were the Near-Human native species of the Hapes Cluster, a closely packed star cluster located in the Inner Rim of the galaxy. They differed from baseline Human stock in a number of ways, most notably in that they possessed poor night vision and were considered to be, on average, more attractive than the typical Human standard for beauty. Due to the Transitory Mists that surround the Hapes Cluster, the Hapans were isolated from the rest of the galaxy both culturally and genetically. Because most of the male population, which made up the Lorell Raiders pirate gang, was largely wiped out by the Jedi around 4,000 BBY, the Hapans adopted a matriarchal society and were ruled by a Queen Mother. The first Queen Mother closed the borders of the Hapes Cluster to the galaxy at large, which resulted in the Hapans dealing with intruders swiftly and lethally. Over the years, interaction between Hapans and the rest of the Galaxy was extremely limited, due to their enforced isolation. However, in 8 ABY, the Hapans opened their borders to the rest of the Galaxy. After this it was much easier to spot a Hapan than it had been in the past. The Hapans had several distinct features that differentiate them from baseline humans. One was their physical appearance, which was usually striking; many humans were deeply affected by Hapan beauty. This was attributed to selective breeding by the males of the pirates that originally ruled the Hapes Cluster, mating with attractive human females. Over time, these traits of beauty became commonplace as they were genetically passed down to generation after generation. The other was their lack of effective night vision. Due to the abundance of moons, which reflect sunlight back to the surface, Hapes was a world continually bathed in light. Consequently, the Hapan people had lost their ability to see well in the dark. Hapan ground soldiers often combated their deficiency by wearing vision-enhancers into battle. Hapans did not like shadows, and many were especially uncomfortable when surrounded by darkness. It was a common phobia that most - but certainly not all - overcame by the time they reached adulthood. Over four millennia ago, the first of the Queen Mothers made Hapes the capital of her empire. Hapes was a planet that never slept. As the bureaucratic center for the entire Hapan Cluster, all Hapan member worlds had an embassy here. By law, all major financial and business transactions conducted within the domain of the Consortium had to be performed on Hapes proper. Most major corporations had a branch office on Hapes, and many other businesses had chosen the world as their primary headquarters. The Hapes Transit Authority handled more than 2,000 starships a day. RPG D6 Stats Homeworld: Planets in the Hapes Cluster Technology Level: Space Attribute Dice: 12D DEXTERITY 2D/4D+2 KNOWLEDGE 2D/5D MECHANICAL 2D/4D PERCEPTION 1D+1/3D+2 STRENGTH 2D/4D+2 TECHNICAL 2D/4D Special Abilities: Vision: Due to the intensive light on their homeworld, Hapans have very poor night vision. Treat all lesser-darkness modifiers (such as poor-light and moonlit-night modifiers) as complete darkness, adding +4D to the difficulty for all ranged attacks. Language: Hapans are taught the Hapan language from birth. Few are able to speak Basic, and those who can treat it as a second language. Attractiveness: Hapan humans, both male and female, are extremely beautiful. Hapan males receive +1D bonus to any bargain, con, command, or persuasion rolls made against non-Hapan humans of the opposite sex. Story Factors: None. Move: 10/12 Size: 1.5 to 2.1 meters tall Category:Species Category:Near-Human Species